


James Reynolds is a Jerk (And So It Begins)

by musicaltvbooks



Series: Maria Reynolds-Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton actually uses his brains for good, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, Eliza is the best, Fix-it fic, Gen, I'm salty abt Say No to This basically, POV Multiple, it's so weird that I'm calling actual history canon, this whole thing is so weird to be but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: Alexander Hamilton actually does something when Maria Reynolds tells him about her husband beating her.Aka the author has a lot of feelings about this and little patience for what actually happened





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically was born when I started feeling frustrated that Alexander just gave Maria Reynolds a loan like??????? She just told you that her husband's beating her and you give her money????? I know it was a different time but screw it I'm posting this any way. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is an au, so lots of things that happen later will be happening earlier. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a single story. But then I had too many ideas about what would happen and I decided to turn it into a verse??????? Idk man. Enjoy.
> 
> This is marked as T, but if anybody here feels as though I should bump up the rating, please don't hesitate to tell me.  
>  
> 
> ALSO! There is some not really that graphic domestic violence in the first chapter, it's barely touched on, but it can be skipped if needed. After that, there's some discussing it afterwards, and some descriptions of the injuries. Nothing too in-depth, but it could potentially be triggering, so if you feel like that could have some sort of a bad effect on you, it'd probably be best to just not read this.

A wiry figure raced outside, being chased by a bulkier person, shouting obscenities and hurling shoes. The first figure had just reached a corner when one of the shoes clipped them in the head, causing them to stumble and fall. Within moments, the second figure had caught up. They proceeded to beat the first figure, all while shouting insults and obscenities. After a while, the figure seemed to grow tired and stopped.

"Now I'm goin' outta town and I sure hope that when I come back you've fin'lly learned some respect for your betters." With that, the second figure stalked off, leaving the first to lay there and deal with their injuries. They slowly sat up, a move that obviously pained them, if the ragged breathing is any indicator. 

"Just great Maria, you had to go and antagonize him." Maria whispers to herself, leaning heavily against the alley wall. She sat there for a few seconds, breathing slowly. "Now, think Maria, think. Who can you go to. Who would possibly be willing to help you. Who lives close enough." She sighed heavily. "The only person is Alexander Hamilton. I hope to God he's a better person than James Reynolds." That particular thought set off a chain reaction in her head, images of what might happen if Alexander Hamilton was like her husband racing through her head faster than she could process them. Ignoring the thoughts racing through her head, she pushed herself into a standing position, and swayed a bit before setting off to the Hamilton home.

~~~~~

Alexander Hamilton was having a great day. His lovely wife had let him sleep in a bit (which, admittedly, wasn't very long), his eldest son had presented another amazing poem, Angelica had snarked at him yet again, and he was going to go with all of them on a relaxing vacation. Of course, there was the small matter of him forgetting to pack anything other than a single piece of paper and two shirts. In all honesty, that was probably why Angelica had snarked at him. So here he was, hurriedly packing enough clothes for two weeks and _no Alexander do not throw in some writing supplies this is a family vacation not an opportunity to finish working on his paper stop it Alexander_ when Eliza called his name.

"Alexander! Please come down here, we have a visitor and she's asking for you!" That made him pause. She? As far as he knew, the only people who would visit him this early were either halfway across the world or afraid enough of Angelica that they wouldn't dare interrupt their vacation preparation (heh. rhymes). And also male. But that was beside the point. He headed downstairs, still wondering who would possibly be asking for him this early in the morning.

When he reaches the landing and actually sees the person who came to see him, he freezes. A woman, wearing a deep red dress that's covered in dirt and torn in various places. Not to mention her face also has dirt on it, and a bruise is beginning to blossom under her right eye. He's not certain if there are more bruises, especially considering Eliza is draping a blanket over her shoulders. What little injuries he did see had him fighting off a wave of anger, since it probably would not be welcome by any of the women in the living room. Hesitantly, he walked into the woman's line of sight, even more unsure of why she was here now more than ever.

The instant she saw him, her eyes widened and she flew out of her seat, stumbling slightly as she made her way to him. Falling down at his feet she began to speak quickly "I'm so sorry to bother you sir but my husband's been beating me and he went off on a trip and I needed somebody's help pleasehelpmeplease-"

She stopped when Alexander gently placed his hands on her shoulders, though she did flinch a little at the sudden touch. Alexander crouched down, making sure he squashed the flare of anger he had when she mentioned her husband beating her and when he noticed her flinch, and looked her in the eye.

"Ok miss. I'll do everything I can to help you. But I think that first you should tell me your name so I don't just call you Woman in my head the entire time you're here." She flushes slightly at that but nods regardless.

"My name is Maria Reynolds." Alexander can't keep himself from scowling at hearing her last name, but forces himself to calm down when he sees the fear on Maria's face that she was trying - and failing - at masking.

"Sorry," he says "it's just that your last name reminds me of James Reynolds, Literal Piece of Crap™." Maria bowed her head, still with that note of fear on it.

Suddenly Alexander came to a realization. "Holy crap. Your husband is James Reynolds." After a moments pause, Maria nodded, nothing more than a quick jerk of the head. "Well, that won't stand. We're taking you with us on our vacation, we'll figure out how to proceed from there." Then Alexander looked up at his wife and saw the exact same fire and determination in her eyes that she has every single time he spirals into despair and she pulls him out of it with a well thought out sentence, and knows that whatever he decides to do, his wife will have his back. Even if that decision is to challenge James Reynolds to a duel. Who is he kidding, his wife would probably challenge him herself before Alexander could even open his mouth

Has he mentioned how much he loves his angel of a wife?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy oh boy this was a wild ride. And you may be wondering why the closest Hamilton's come to cursing is saying 'crap.' Well the answer is simple. I don't curse, so therefore nothing I write will have cursing in it. Crap is probably the closest I'll ever come to cursing.
> 
> Also, I hope the first part came out how I wanted it to? I was aiming for the feeling of starting out w/ a far away POV and then getting closer and eventually ending up knowing what's going on inside Maria's head? Did I succeed? I think I did, but that might just be how I see it. Leave a comment?
> 
> Finally, I have a billion and a half headcanons about this 'verse. Feel free to leave me comments asking about them! Or telling me whatever thoughts you had while reading this! I honestly just love reading comments lol.
> 
> On a more serious note, if you're experiencing domestic abuse, please reach out. [Here is a Google search for domestic violence hotlines.](https://www.google.com/search?q=us+domestic+violence+hotline&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS666US666&oq=us+domestic+v&aqs=chrome.3.69i57j0l3.4325j0j8&hl=en-US&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8#hl=en-US&q=domestic+violence+hotline)  
> I know that it's not always safe to reach out, but if you can, please do.


End file.
